Corrugated pipe is used for many purposes, such as for public utilities reasons, including the transport of water, waste and other materials. In the installation of corrugated pipe, several sections of pipe are fitted together to the desired length using a pipe connection joint. Problems arise when the pipe connection joint is not relatively watertight, does not allow some longitudinal offset between adjacent sections for applications in which the length of pipe is not completely straight, is not easily used, and cannot be easily fabricated at the construction site. Existing pipe connection joints are relatively effective, but are subject to the above-mentioned problems.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to prior art pipe connectors that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.